1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to fencing and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for connecting fence fabric to a support structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Fences are conventionally used for a wide range of applications, such as enclosing or bordering fields or yards. Fences are commonly constructed of posts and wires or wood, and they may be used to prevent entrance, mark a boundary or create an enclosure for animals.
Fences constructed from wood must be frequently repaired or replaced because the wood decomposes or decays. In particular, wooden fence posts quickly deteriorate because a portion of the post is inserted into the ground. When the wood begins to rot, it rapidly loses its strength and the structural integrity of the fence decreases. Thus, wooden fences involve significant maintenance and repair costs.
Conventional fences are also constructed with metal components such as steel fence posts and wires. Fences commonly include one or more openings which allow objects to traverse the fence. These openings typically include a door or gate to control the movement of objects from one side of the fence to the other. The gate is frequently connected to the fence by one or more hinges. An example of a portion of a conventional gate is shown in FIG. 1. The conventional gate 10 includes a support post 12, wires 14 in the form of chain link (commonly referred to a fence fabric) and a gate frame 15. One edge of the fence fabric 14 is typically connected to the gate frame 15 by a plurality of wire ties 16.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, a conventional wire tie 16 includes a generally straight, elongated body 20 with a hooked portion 22 located proximate a first end 24 of the body before it is used to attach the fence fabric 14 to the fence post 12. The elongated body 20 is generally about 6.5 inches (16.5 cm) in length, the hooked portion 22 is generally bent at about an angle .theta. of about 30.degree. with respect to the body, and the hooked portion is about 1.0 inch (2.5 cm) in length.
As known in the prior art, the hooked portion 22 of the tie 16 is inserted through an opening 28 in the fence fabric 14, and the hooked portion catches or ensnares a portion of the fence fabric. The elongated body 20 is then bent around the gate frame 15 such that the second end 26 of the wire tie is positioned near the first end 24. The second end 26 of the wire tie 16 is also inserted through the opening 28 in the fence fabric 14 and the second end is deformed or bent so that this end of the wire tie also catches or ensnares a portion of the fence fabric. Thus, the wire tie 16 connects the fence fabric 14 to the gate frame 15.
Wire ties 16 used to connect fence fabric 14 to fence posts 12 are conventionally constructed of aluminum or steel. Disadvantageously, steel wire ties are troublesome to use because they are very difficult to bend. Thus, tools such as pliers or other specially developed tools are frequently used to bend the steel wire ties. The installation of the steel wire ties, even with the use of tools, is awkward and laborious. In addition, because the steel wire ties require a significant amount of time to install, this increases the costs and expenses of constructing the fence.
Aluminum wire ties, on the other hand, are relatively simpler to install because they are easier to bend, but tools such as pliers or other specially developed tools are still typically used to install the aluminum wire ties. The installation of the aluminum wire ties is also time consuming and awkward. Aluminum wire ties, however, have the significant disadvantage that, because aluminum is very malleable, various stresses or forces on the fence may deform one or more of the wire ties. Thus, openings or holes may be easily formed between the fence fabric and the fence post. This is particularly disadvantageous when the fencing is used to create an enclosure for animals, such as a kennel. An animal, for example, can create such an opening by leaning into or pushing against the walls of the enclosure. Once the opening exists, the animal can escape or become entangled in the fence and, as a result, can injure itself or others.